Know Your Stars: The Lengendary Sannin
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: Here's a 'Know Your Stars' for the Lengendary Sannin: Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. Please read and review!
1. Orochimaru

Know Your Stars: The Legendary Sannin

I don't own Naruto, any movie, singer/dancer or book series.

Here's a 'Know Your Stars' fic for the Legendary Sannin: Orochimaru, Jiriaya, and Tsunade. Enjoy!

* * *

Orochimaru came in holding a Sasuke doll. He sat down petting the doll nervously as he didn't expect what the Announcer had in store for him. Orochimaru got out his Ipod and started to listen to some soft music. The Announcer cleared his throat.

_"Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars..."_

"Hm? Who's there? Where's Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked, hugging his little Sasuke doll.

_"Wait a second. Is that a Sasuke doll?"_

"Maybe." Orochimaru replied, hiding the Sasuke doll behind his back.

_"That's creepy. Ok... Orochimaru... is actually Michael Jackson in desguise."_

"What? How am I Michael Jackson?" Orochimaru asked.

_"Don't get me started... Orochimaru... is also Darth Vader in disguise."_

"But you just called me Michael Jackson." Orochimaru stated

_"Didn't you here the word 'also'? Sheesh... Orochimaru... is also is Voldemort in desguise."_

"But you call me Michael Jackson and Darth Vader." Orochimaru stated.

_"Nevermind. Your related to them in a way. Orochimaru... is in love with Jiraiya."_

"But I like Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

_"Sure you do. Orochimaru loves to 'do' Jiraiya."_

"No I don't." Orochimaru corrected.

_"Orochimaru... is actually Neji's father."_

"Who's father?" Orochimaru asked before Neji came in.

"OMG! Michael Jackson's/Darth Vader's/Voldemort's my father! OMG! I can't believe it!" Neji shouted.

_"Shut up Emo."_

"I'm not Emo!" Neji shouted.

Neji left.

_"Hey, Orochimaru. I just found something that fans could do to make fun of you!"_

"What would that be?" Orochimaru asked.

_"I pledge alligance to the flag, Orochimaru is a gay fag. He used to play with little snakes and toys, now he plays with little Emo boys."_

"Hey, that's not true! I'm not a fag or playing with little boys!" Orochimaru complained.

_"Hm... what about you wanting Sasuke's body and all the snakes!"_

"Well, I love snakes." Orochimaru said.

_"Orochimaru... wants to touch Tsunade's boobs."_

"That's Jiraiya!!" Orochimaru shouted.

_"Orochimaru... likes to probe little Emo boys up their-"_

"No, I don't!!" Orochimaru complained.

_"Do too."_

"Do not!"

_"Do too."_

"Do not!"

_"Do too."_

"Do not!"

"Do too."

_"Do not."_

"Do too!!" Orochimaru shouted.

_"Now you know... Orochimaru the Michael Jackson/Voldemort/Darth Vader wannabe, that is in love wih Jiraiya, loves to 'do' Jiraiya, is really Neji's father, a gay fag, who wants to touch Tsunade's boobs, and likes to probe Emo boys up their-"_

"THEY DON'T KNOW ME!!" Orochimaru shouted.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was short. Next is Pervy Sage aka Jiraiya!! Please review!


	2. Jiraiya

Know Your Stars: The Lengendary Sannin

I don't own 'Know Your Stars' or Naruto.

Here is Jiraiya's 'Know Your Stars'! Enjoy!

* * *

Jiraiya walked into the studio as he looked around. Orochimaru tried to warn him, but got beat up by Jiraiya. Jiraiya sat down in the lone chair that sat in the middle of the room next to piano. Jiraiya had a Tsunade and Naruto. He started to play with them as the Announcer cleared his throat.

**"Know your... Wait. Are those Tsunade and Naruto dolls?"**

"No..." Jiraiya replied, hiding the dolls.

**"Creepy much? Anyways... Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars... Jiraiya... his name is really... Pervy Sage!"**

"My name is Jiraiya! Have you been talking to Naruto?!" Jiraiya shouted.

**"Jiraiya... he's in his 50's!"  
**  
"WHAT?!" Jiraiya shouted.

Jiraiya ran in front of the cameras.

"GIRLS, DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!" Jiraiya shouted.

**"Don't waist your breath, Pervy Sage."**

"Don't call me that in front of people!" Jiraiya said, annoyed.

**"I can call you whatever I want, Pervy Sage."**

"You starting to bug me, you know that?" Jiraiya stated.

**"I know, Pervy Sage."**

"Grr..." Jiraiya growled as an anime anger mark appeared on his forehead.

**"Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage, Pervy Sage..."**

"STOP CALLING ME 'PERVY SAGE' OR I WILL KILL YOU!!" Jiraiya shouted.

**"Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy, Pervy Sage."**

Jiraiya summons his giant frog.

**"What's that frog going to me? You can't find me."**

"You know what, I'm not going to waist my time with you! I'm leaving!" Jiraiya shouted, leaving.

**"I love my job."**

* * *

Next is Tsunade. Please review!


	3. Tsunade

Know Your Stars: The Lengendary Sannin

I don't own Naruto or 'Know Your Stars'.

Here's the final chapter to the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Tsunade sat down as the Announcer cleared his throat. Tsunade was doin her make-up and listening to music on her Ipod. The Announcer laughed to get Tsunade's attention. Tsunade looked up.

_"Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars... Tsunade... hates gambling."_

"WHAT?! Where are you so I can kick your a-" Tsunade shouted before being interupted by the Announcer.

_"Tsunade... likes to hustle people."_

"I don't hustle! I-" Tsunade said, before being interupted by the Announcer once again.

_"Tsunade... her real name is Granny. Because she's so old."_

"I'm not old!" Tsunade shouted.

"_Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade..."_

"For the name of- What?!" Tsunade growled, annoyed.

_"What?!"_

"Why are you saying my name?" Tsunade asked.

_"Why are you saying my name?"_

"Stop it or I will kill you!" Tsunade shouted.

_"Stop it or I will kill you."_

"I'm a use-less low-life that can't do anything to save my life." Tsunade said, getting the hang of what the Announcer was doing.

_"Good for you."_

Tsunade stormed of out of the room.

_"Hey, where are you going? I wasn't done making you mad yet!"_

The Announcer heard a door open. It was Tsunade.

_"Why must everyone find out where I am?! Please, Tsunade! Have mercy!"_

"Now you know me, Tsunade." Tsunade said.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
